1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for eyewear simulation to display how a person looks like when he or she puts on a pair of spectacles, and a device for practice of such eyewear simulation.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has heretofore been a practice that a person who wishes to buy a pair of spectacles puts on a spectacles frame of his or her choice without lenses being fitted in the frame to make it sure, while facing a mirror, how he or she looks like with the spectacles.
However, for those persons having high degree of myopia, astigmatism, etc., it was very difficult to sufficiently grasp how the person will look, even if he or she wears a spectacles frame having no lenses fitted in them, because, when such highly myopic or astigmatic persons take off the spectacles, his or her image reflected on the mirror looks blurred even if he or she is at a considerably short distance from the mirror.
Due to this, the person was obliged to rely on any appropriate method such that, for example, he or she was first photographed by use of an instantaneously developing photographic camera or recorded in a video tape recorder (VTR), with a spectacle-frame of his or her choice being put on, after which the instant photograph or the VTR is observed through his or her spectacles of daily use to thereby judge propriety of the spectacle frame the person wishes to buy.
Such frame-selecting work as mentioned above, however, is toilsome; further, it is time-consuming and leads to a high cost for the selection of spectacle frames.
Moreover, even if the person is not so strongly myopic or astigmatic as mentioned above, it is troublesome for him or her to change a number of spectacles frames one by one; in addition, with those spectacles using plastic lenses as in the recent vogue which can be dyed in one's favorite color, it is not possible for the person to observe the condition of the spectacles, in which the degree of color-dying of the lens is varied differently. As the consequence of this, when the spectacles is completed its preparation and the person puts the spectacles on his or her face, he or she would find the spectacles to be considerably different from what he or she imagined during the initial selection.